


i will kiss you first, only softly, softly. and you embrace me... everywhere

by Rooraism



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: No angst here, So sweet it will make you sick, happiness that both of them deserve, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Just another story of mine where Thomas and Richard are being soft and sweet to each other.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	i will kiss you first, only softly, softly. and you embrace me... everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet on this rainy sunday and here we are. All editing (if you can really call it that) is done by me, and it's late at night so mistakes most like will be found. I hope you all enjoy this short piece of softness. (Also I feel like I end all my stories same way I do this one, but I just love Thomas and his happiness so much) The titles is from "Dark Avenues & Other stories" by Ivan Bunin, trans. Richard Hare.

”BRRrrr..”

Thomas groggily sat up to silence his alarm clock before Richard would wake up. He could not make himself move yet, it had been a cold night last night, and the idea of going to cold downstairs, let alone outside, really didn't make Thomas want to get up. Turning around, he pressed a soft kiss on Richard's forehead, and made sure his love was properly tucked in before standing up and changing into his work clothes. Unlike Thomas, Richard's workday didn't start before noon on Saturdays. Luckily for Thomas, they lived relatively close to Downton, and he ate his breakfast at the big house, giving him time for extra sleep. Only few minutes after getting up Thomas had already left the house and was made his way to Downton while snow softly fell down around him, whitening the ground. He was already missing Richard and their home, and no matter how much he enjoyed working in the Abbey, he couldn't wait to get back home.

The day ended up lasting a lot longer than Thomas had hoped for, and by the time he opened the front door, it was already almost midnight. Surprise guests had stayed up far later than what had been expected, and seeing how tired Andy looked, he had let the other man go to sleep and handled the guests alone. His feet hurt from what had felt like endless standing, and Thomas could not get into his own bed fast enough. The minute Thomas opened the door, the warmness coming from lit fireplace, and the smell of food hit him. Thomas could not help but tear up, feeling extra emotional when being this exhausted. Soon Richard appeared to the living room, probably having felt the cold air coming from the front door. Richard's smile fell when he caught Thomas' tears. 

”Darling, what is wrong?” Richard walked to Thomas, wiping the tears before giving Thomas a small kiss. Thomas moved his arms around Richard's waist, wanting to feel the other man against him. Oh, how he had missed this man. 

”Nothing's wrong. I'm just very exhausted, and feeling hit me” Thomas laughed quiet, wet laugh against Richard's shoulder. He could feel Richard tightening the hug.  
'  
”Mmh. Well lucky for you, I have decided to, as you call it, waste our firewood and warm both the living room and our bedroom. I also made some yorkshire puddings, that should be ready just about now. So go change into your pyjamas, and then we can eat.” Richard smiled, giving Thomas another kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the one just few minutes before, and pushed Thomas upstairs. 

In few minutes Thomas was back downstairs, meeting Richard in their small living room.

”I thought we could eat here, on the couch, be wild” Richard laughed, giving Thomas his plate, before returning to kitchen to pour some warm tea from the kettle to two cups, bringing them then to living room. All Thomas could do was to stare. What had he done to deserve this. Richard noticed Thomas' stare.

”What?” He asked, moving his head slightly to left, the way he always he did when was confused about something. Thomas just smiled, taking the cups from Richard's hands, setting them on the small table beside the couch. He then pulled Richard down, moving himself from the couch to Richard's lap and pressed his lips against Richard's. They spent a good while just kissing and enjoying each other after a long day apart, in the warmness of their own little apartment. Thomas had never been happier than he had been during these last three years. Luckily for both of them, they were able to keep working despite the big recession that had hit the world. They also had been able to live together without police once visiting their front door. Both Thomas' happy thoughts and the nice kissing ended when Thomas' stomach decided to make himself known. Giggling, the pair stopped kissing, Thomas still staying in Richard's lap.

”We should eat before the tea and puddings get cold” Richard said. Thomas nodded, pressed a quick peck against Richard's lips and moved back to his own place beside Richard. Lifting his legs up, Thomas rested them on Richard's lap, and the other man happily gave his feet a light massage while they ate the delicious (Thomas was really lucky to catch a man who could cook so well) Yorkshire puddings and drank the warm tea. Snow was began to fall outside again, making the cozy scene inside the house even cozier. Thomas was never going to let this go. No matter what life would throw at them, they could handle it, Thomas was certain. Feeling overwhelmed of his own thoughts, Thomas took Richard's free hand to his and gave it a short squeeze, making Richard look at him.

”hmm?” 

”Nothing, I was just thinking how happy I am.” This line from Thomas made smile bloom on Richard's face and this time he was the one squeezing Thomas' hand.

”I'm very happy too.”


End file.
